Sors Immanis et Inanis Ne me Mori Facias - Pro.
by PsychoAsuka02
Summary: FF7/Original. A secret hides in Tifa, one which is dangerous, and it will do anything to be free from its prison. Please Review ^_^;;


**Sors Immanis et Inanis Ne me Mori Facias - Prologue**

**(Fate-Monstrous and Empty Do Not Let Me Die)**

By PsychoAsuka02@aol.com

_***_

_This is all your fault!_

_You killed him!_

_Why?! What did he do to you?!_

_You're a plague upon all of us!_

_Leave!_

_"I didn't do anything!"_

_Leave!_

_"Please, what did I do?!"_

_Leave!!_

_"PLEASE TELL ME!"_

_Leave!!!_

_"PLEASE!!!!"_

_***_

Starr Edwards woke from the redundant nightmare. Every night for the past year, she had been plagued with such visions of betrayal and hatred. Strange how she grew up being told not to be afraid of anything, but it scared her shitless. She hated being alone.

"I hope she won't tell me to fuck off."

But then the black veins protruded from underneath her skin, immense pain shooting throughout her entire left arm. The horrible reminder of her destructive deeds, her sinsher everything.

And she screamed.

But no one heard her.

_"Please God! Help me!"_

An all that was left was darkness.

_***_

"Ow!"

Tifa Lockhart winced in pain as the sharp glass pierced her index finger. A small droplet of blood dripped from the tiny wound. Out of instinct, she quickly put the finger in her mouth to ease the pain.

_Bitter, isn't it?_

Tifa ignored the minute voice in her head. It seemed impossible for her to get rid of the disturbance within her mind. Keeping a mask of cheerfulness, she hid away the evil voice from everyone else.

"You okay?"

Tifa turned around to see her childhood friend, Cloud Strife, watch her with concerned Mako blue eyes. 

She blushed.

After the Sephiroth and Meteor milestone, both her and Cloud moved to Kalm and began their new life together. He, and half the residents of Kalm, helped build a new Seventh Heaven. It was truly remarkable on how well business was doing for her. Below, was the restaurant, where she served as one of the chefs and the manager. Upstairs was their home, complete with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room/dining room, and the small kitchen. Home is where the heart is, and with Cloud with her, it surely was.

"Ummjust a little clumsy, that's all. No need to worry about it," she replied with a faint smile.

_You pathetic liar. In love with a ridiculous puppet. Not worthy for our kind._

Tifa winced internally at the acidic voice.

"Well, do you need any help?" Cloud queried.

"UmmI don't think"

Without a reasonable reply, Cloud walked over behind the counter where she stood, and began picking up the shards of glass from the hardwood floor. Within a few minutes, the destroyed glass was put way into its burial in the wastebasket.

When he was done, Tifa made her thankful mention and uttered an apology for breaking one of the glasses they shared in their home.

"There's no need to worry about it," he reassured with a smile. "It was an accident and I certainly wouldn't hold it against you. You look stressed anyway. Maybe you should take a day off."

_Watch your back. He might want to take advantage of you._

"Shut up," she whispered.

"Huh?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just thinking aloud to myself," she quickly responded.

"Well, mail call," he said while handing her a handful of mail. "I'm going to help Cid out with some errands. Leave my stuff in one pile on the other side of the table."

He quickly reached over and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you later!"

Tifa could only wave goodbye. She blushed hotly and she hesitantly reached up and touched her cheek. 

" I wonder if her still loves Aeris after all this time?"

_Oh please. Did you see the way he stares at you? Jesus Christ, you truly are love sick for that human._

Tifa frowned.

_There's no need to worry about the half-Cetra. She's dead and bloated like the rest of her kind. You should be thankful that Sephiroth wasted her. For once, Jenova did something right in her miserable existence._

"Shut up! How can you say such horrible things like that?!"

_Because you know that the Cetra bitch would only get in our way!_

"I'm not going to be spiteful like you! I don't want to become like you!"

_Whatever, just read your damn mail._

Tifa began separating the pile of mail into hers and Cloud's.

"Junk, bill, magazine, bill, bill, billthis one's unmarked. I wonder who it's from."

Tearing the seal of the envelope, Tifa pulled out the letter and began to examine its content.

Tifa,

I hope you have enjoyed your time spent with everyone these past two years. I am also quite impressed with your accomplishment in your victory over Sephiroth. Unfortunately, your stay will soon come to an end. I must inform you that the contract you signed with us is almost in affect. But you will not work with Commander Ellis; I am pleading that you go with me. You have one more month until the escorts will come to pick you up. Please understand that I have no intention of stealing away your happiness that you have worked for, and you deserve every bit of it.

Your friend,

Cm. Starr Edwards

Tifa couldn't believe it. Her time was almost up? She wasn't finished. She had so much more to do.

"I haven't even told Cloud I love him yet," she whispered as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

_Well, Edwards did say that you have a month left to get all this stupid crap done. All worked up about a human. How absolutely wretched can you be? Have I taught you nothing?_

"You're right," she sighed. Hopefully a month's time is enough.

***

Author's notes:

Well, this isn't my first fanfic. I wrote two others previous to this one, I just don't want to get off my lazy ass to find them. My description of Starr was fairly weak, but I just want to keep a bit of suspense. The title, if anyone recognizes it is from Nobuo Uematsu's One-Winged Angel. Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, and Cid Highwind all belong to Squaresoft's god Hironobu Sakaguchi. Starr Edwards belongs to me. Please leave comments and if you like it, then I might continue it. Ja ne ^_^x


End file.
